PA
by more-storys
Summary: Serena has got a new job and Darien is her boss. what will happen with darien's ex lovers still after him. sorry suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…  
Serena heard her clock go off and she just rolled over, but then suddenly Serena jumped up out of bed and ran to the shower. She had the quickest shower she ever had and got dress in the clothing she set out the night before. As soon Serena was dressed and very little make-up on her face, she was ready to go to her new job. The thing was she didn't know how she was going to get there.

1 hour late

Serena found out that there was a bus that actually that stops near her new work but it did take a little longer than she wanted, but she got there with a few minutes to spare. Serena went into the building where she would be working now and she hopes for a long time. Serena walked up to the front desk where a young girl was trying to sort out all the paper that was everywhere.  
"Um Hello" said Serena  
"Oh my Hello, who are you?" asked the Girl  
"My name is Serena Tsukino, I am the new P.A and who are you?"  
"My name is Amy, and welcome to Shields International. You will be working for the big boss, Mr Shield's himself."  
"Oh wow I didn't think I would be, but what do I do?"  
"Here you go. This will help you with everything; also if you need any help you can come and talk to me." Said Amy  
"Okay. Thanks" said Serena  
"I will show you the way to your desk" said Amy walking towards the elevator. Serena followed Amy and really hoped that they can become friends.

When Serena got to her desk she couldn't believe how messy it was. Nothing was in order, papers were everywhere, and pens were broken. Serena couldn't believe why anyone would leave this for the next person. It only took a half an hour for Serena to clean it all up and her boss still hasn't turned up, so Serena sat down and started to read the book that Amy gave to her. It didn't take long for Serena to finish the book and she went to go get her boss a drink of coffee, because she found out that he doesn't turn up until after 10 on some days. It was 9:50 already and he should be here soon. As Serena went into her new boss office with his coffee, she was shocked to see that there was a man on the couch fast asleep. She didn't know if this was her boss or a friend of his or someone that broke in last night, also Serena didn't know if she should wake him up. So Serena just went and put the coffee down on the desk, sort out some of the paper work and then suddenly the phone rang. Serena wasn't sure if she should answer it but she did it anyway.  
"Hello, Mr Shields office." Said Serena  
"Hello, is Mr Shields in? I'm Mr Jones from IT"  
Before Serena could answer Mr Jones; the phone was taking off her. When she looked at who took the phone, she was shocked again because it was the man who was asleep on the couch.  
"Yes, what is it?" said the man  
"I see, how long until you can fix it?"  
"That's good; let me know when it's done."  
The man put down the phone and looked up at Serena.  
"So who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena just stared at him she didn't know what to say to this man. She just stared at him.  
"Are you going to answer me or just stand there?"  
This snapped Serena out of her shocked state. "Oh sorry, my name is Serena Tsukino. I am your new P.A." said Serena and bowed to show her respect to him. The man nodded "Well hello, as you should know. I am Mr Shields. Now do you know what your job requires?"  
"Yes, I do sir. Would you like me to bring in a copy of today's plan?"  
"Can you."  
Serena nodded and went out of the office. As soon as she shut the door Mr Shields leaned back on his chair. "Wow she is a beauty" he said to himself "She might actually last longer than the others."

Serena was just printing out today's plan, when she heard her desk phone ring.  
"Hello, Mr Shield's office." Serena said as sweet and professional she could.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed a woman on the other end.  
"I am Serena, I am Mr Shields new P.A, now how can I help you?"  
"YOU CAN QUIT FOR A START AND THEN YOU CAN GO GET A REAL LIFE. STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN AWAY FROM ME BITCH!" yelled the woman.

Mr Shields was wondering why it was taking Miss Tsukino, so long to get today's plan. Mr Shields got up to go find out. When he got to his door he could hear someone yelling and then he realised who it was.

All of a sudden Mr Shield's door slams against the wall, making Serena jump from her seat throwing the phone up in the air. Mr Shields caught the phone and shouted.  
"I SAID DON'T CALL HERE AGAIN. IT WAS OVER THREE YEARS AGO AND IT'S STILL OVER NOW"  
and he hang up the phone. Serena got up off the floor and grabbed the papers and followed her boss into his office.  
"I'm sorry about that, if she calls back again just hang up on her. It's what I do."  
"Um okay, does that happen a lot?" asked Serena. Her boss just raised one of his eyebrows with a look in his eyes (you know the one that I'm talking about) Serena went red "Oh sorry, here is the plan for today." Said Serena and handed the paper to her Boss.  
"Serena. Is it okay that I call you that?" asked Mr Shield's  
"Yes sir." said Serena  
"Well because you are my P.A you can call me Darien, only when we are alone in this office or outside of work. Now with this meeting I need you to set up the room downstairs, its labelled meeting room 5. I need this set up before you go to lunch; also I need these papers typed up and printed. Also any phone calls right now just tell them that I am in a meeting. You got all that?" asked Darien  
"Yes I do, would you like to see a copy when I have typed them up?" said Serena pointing to the papers that Darien wanted typed up.  
"Yes please Serena." nodded Darien. Serena bowed and left her bosses office. Only to meet up with a woman seating on her desk.  
"YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO HANG UP ON PEOPLE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she shrieked


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, sorry about the wait. I had school things to do. I hope you like it and please review

Chapter 3

Serena just stared shocked at this woman. The woman saw this and was about to start yelling again at her. Serena notices this and held up her hand.  
"I didn't hang up on you my boss did, also can you please stop yelling Mr Shield is on a phone call right now and I do not think you want to make him even more upset." Said Serena in a calm and professional way, while walking to her chair. The woman got off her desk and was shocked how Serena was treating her.  
"So what can I do for you Miss?" asked Serena as she sat down.  
"My name is Ella and I am Mr Shield's girlfriend, so show some respect to me or I could get you fired from this job." Said Ella.  
"Well Miss Ella, only Mr Shields can sack me and from how Mr Shields reacted to you while you were on the phone I do not believe that you are his girlfriend at this moment in time. Now is there anything I can do for you?" said Serena while she was starting up the computer.  
Ella was fuming; no one has ever treated her like she was just another person. People all around the world showed her respect, she was their princess and this girl isn't going to change that. But before Ella could say anything back at Serena, the elevator dinged. Amy and three security guards walked out of the elevator. Serena just looked at Amy with a questioning look on her face, but Ella lost all colour on her face. She turned to Serena. "This isn't over you dirty little bitch." Ella shouted as one of the guards pulled her towards the elevator, while the others followed.  
"I am so sorry about that. I left the front desk to copy some documents. She must have sneaked passed then." Said Amy "But why didn't you call up security?"  
"I was trying to handle it without making a big scene, because I didn't think you or Mr Shield would want that to happen." Said Serena.  
"Well it was Mr Shields that called in security." As Amy said that, Mr Shield's door opened.  
"Thank you Amy for coming up, you can go back to work. Serena please have those documents done as soon as you can." Said Darien and closed his door again. Amy bowed and left but Serena just stood there looking at his door. She only just noticed the colour of her boss's eyes. Deep midnight blue. _Why didn't I see that before?_ Thought Serena.

Lunch time

Serena sighed. At last she had finished the last document and just before lunch, but Serena still needed to set up meeting room 5.  
"Are you going to lunch?" asked Darien behind Serena. Serena jumped from her seat and turned around.  
"Sorry I don't mean to scare you, but still are you going to lunch now?" said Darien  
"Um no, I still have to set up the meeting room." Answered Serena.  
"Okay, do you like Chinese?" asked Darien  
"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" asked Serena  
"I will order you some then. I am getting some for myself." Said Darien  
Serena could feel her cheeks heating up. "Thank you Mr Shields, I will go down to set up the meeting room."  
"When you are done there, come back up and we will have lunch in my office." Said Darien  
Serena nodded her head and went to the elevator. Darien watched as Serena walked pass and didn't move from his spot until the elevator doors closed. _Dam she has a nice ass and legs_ thought Darian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena was bright red. She couldn't believe that her boss would ask her to lunch in her office on her first day. This doesn't happen to new people. Serena knew that. '_Maybe he wants us to be friends_' Serena thought.

It didn't take long for Serena to set up the meeting room and by the time she got to Mr Shield's office she could smell the food. _Jeez food is my weakness_ thought Serena. Before Serena could knock on his door, Darien opened the door.  
"Oh good, I thought that you couldn't find everything." Said Darien  
"No I found everything and it's all ready for the meeting after lunch." Said Serena  
"Good. Now let's eat." Said Darien. Serena just smiled at him

(Home time)

"I will see you tomorrow early in the morning." Said Darien  
"Yes Mr Shields and I won't forget." Said Serena  
"Good" said Darien with a smile "See you tomorrow" he said as he walked off to his car.  
Serena said goodbye to Amy and walked outside. She couldn't believe what a day that she had, first getting to work on time, then founding out that she is the P.A for the CEO of the company, the ex-girlfriend, lunch, the paper work, chatting to her boss about everything. She just wanted to get home and rest up for tomorrow. Serena sighed, yes she wanted to rest but she had to finish the papers that are in her bag. They were just some old papers but it's always good to type them up, so that she could read them.

Home at last

Serena got home at last and was ready to sleep. The bus never showed up so Serena had to walk home, but at least she got to grab so dinner on the way. Serena put down everything on her kitchen bench, got her dinner and put in the microwave to heat it up. While it was heating up she went to put on her pj and make sure the door was locked. After Serena did all that she went to set up her laptop in her TV room and the papers that she wanted to type up. As soon Serena finish getting everything ready her phone rang.  
"Hello Serena here."  
"Hello Serena, It's Darien. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay, because I saw you waiting at the bus stop. Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have a car?"  
"Hi Darien, yes I did and I didn't think that you would need to know that I didn't have a car."  
"Sorry I was out of line."  
"No, it's okay. Oh I just want to let you know I took some papers home to type them up. Your last P.A really didn't do a good job. Everything is a mess."  
"Yes she wasn't really focused on her work. Anyway I will let you get back to work. Don't stay up too late."  
"Night Darien."  
"Night"  
When Serena hanged up the phone she couldn't stop smiling, her boss was nice and she really hoped that they could be friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…  
"OH SHIT! I'M LATE" Yelled Serena. She had over slept and she knew that her boss was going to be mad at her. In her mad rush to get ready Serena didn't hear the knock on her door. When at last Serena was finished getting ready, she opened the door and was surprised to see Darien standing there.  
"Oh sir, what are you doing here?" said a surprised Serena  
"I thought that you might want a lift to work." Said Darien "But now I don't even think that it worth going to work."  
Serena eyes just went wide and looked at her watch to what time it was. "Oh shit, it's 10:30. I am so sorry sir. I didn't mean to sleep in this late. I…."  
"It's okay Serena. Today we can get to know each other a bit better, as Work Colleges." Said Darien "Um so can I come in?"  
"Oh sorry yes you can sir, I mean Darien."  
"Thank you" said Dairen while he was walking into Serena's small apartment. Serena went and put everything down. _'Oh god is he mad at me, wait what we are going to do today. Holy fuck he is in my apartment, sitting in my lounge room, with my __**WASHING**_. '  
Serena just went still, she didn't want her boss to see her clothes drying especially her underwear. Serena rushed towards her lounge room to see that her boss was leaning on the wall while looking out the window.  
"Darien would you like something to eat or drink?" ask Serena while she trying to discretely remove her washing.  
"Why don't we go to a café, where both of us will be more comfortable? I don't want to make you feel shy." Said Darien  
"Oh okay, well I will just change out of these clothes. I won't be long." Said Serena bushing a little

Darien view

'_Oh wow this is small but nice. A girl like her shouldn't live like this she should be treated like a goddess.'_ Thought Darien as he walked into Serena's place. Darien just kept on walking towards the lounge. He noticed that her washing was hanging there drying and he couldn't help it but look at what was drying. Darien started to blush when he saw that it was her underwear that was drying, to cover this; he saw that she had a view out the window. So Darien walked over to window as quickly as he could because he heard Serena coming towards the lounge room.  
"Darien would you like something to eat or drink?" ask Serena. He noticed that she was trying to get her washing out of there without him noticing it, so Darien thought "Why don't we go to a café, where both of us will be more comfortable? I don't want to make you feel shy." But he said it out loud. Serena looked happy about that idea and went to go get changed. '_Sigh lucky she didn't notice that I noticed. Man things could have gone a different way.'_

At the café- Normal view

"So what can I get you?" asked the waitress  
"Coffee, black. Serena?" said Darien  
"Vanilla milkshake please." Said Serena  
The waitress nodded and went off to get the drinks that they wanted, leaving a very shy Serena and calm Darien to themselves.  
"So Serena why did you apply for a job at Shields International?" ask Darien trying to get the conversation going.  
"I saw that you need someone to work long hours during the week and sometimes on the weekends. I don't mind working the hours; I need the money to help my mum out." Said Serena  
"May I ask; why Do you need to help out your mum? If I'm crossing the line please tell me." Said Darien  
"She's sick right now." Said Serena, Darien could tell there was something else but wasn't going to say anything.

Darien and Serena talked about many different things like what schools they went to, best place to eat and so on so for, then suddenly….

"SERENA!" screamed a group on girls that had shopping bags in each on their hands; this caused Serena and Darien both to jump. When the girls got up to Serena's and Darien's table they froze. Serena looked up at them and smiled, Darien knew then that these girls must be Serena's friends. As Darien could see the three girls are taller than Serena; the loudest one had Black hair and really deep grey eyes; the really cheerful one had the same colour hair as Serena but just a little darker and lite blue eyes; the last one had brown hair and really green/ hazel eyes, this one kept looking over at him. Darien didn't know what to do and before he could say something the brown hair girl spoken.  
"Who is this Serena?" she asked  
"Oh I'm sorry Darien; these are my girlfriends they have always been there for me. This is Lita (pointing to the brown hair one), Raye (pointing to the black hair one) and Mina (pointing to the blonde one)".  
"Hello" said Darien and nodded to the girls  
"Hello" the girls said back  
"Serena shouldn't you be at your new job? I don't think your boss will be happy you playing hooky on your second day, just so you can go on a date." Said the called Raye  
"Well Raye, the thing is that…" said Serena  
"What? Say it already" said Raye getting little annoyed at Serena. Darien didn't understand why this Raye girl was getting annoyed at his bunny. '_Wait my bunny. When did she become my bunny? I took her here because I thought would be a good idea after her being late and her taking work home.'_  
"I am her boss." Said Darien as calm as he could, the girls looked at him and then at Serena  
"Serena is that true?" ask Lita  
"Yes, Darien is my boss. We were talking about my skills that I have and what I will learn while I work at Darien's company" said Serena  
"Okay we will take our leave and we will see you another time" said Mina while she was grabbing the arms of the other girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's been soooooooo long. I will try to keep up-dating. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all who reviewed this story. It means a lot to me **

Chapter 6

After the girls left Darien and Serena went into a long talk about work and how Serena is going and what she can do to make her feel happy at work. They both didn't notice how long they had been together until Darien got a phone call from someone who Darien didn't seem happy to hear from. "Leave me alone. You left me and then when I took you back you cheated on me. Goodbye." Said Dairen to whoever he was talking too. Darien sighed and put his phone away.  
"Are you okay?" ask Serena with worry in her voice and all over her face.  
"Yeah, just some girls don't know when to stop." Said Darien "Anyway it's late, I will take you back to your place."  
Serena didn't believe him at all, he seemed mad about the phone call and only hearing some of the call didn't help.

Car ride

In the car Serena didn't take her eyes off Darien for a moment, not because she wanted him though that did sound like a good idea, no it was out of concern for him. She wanted to ask him what the phone call was about and let him know that he could tell her.  
When they got to Serena's place, Serena didn't move, she wanted to ask Darien something and he didn't say anything.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" ask Serena  
"No, I don't think it would be wise" said Darien.  
"Please tell me. You didn't seem like yourself after that phone call, also only hearing what you said seemed like there are some issues that people keep putting on to you and that's unfair." Said Serena  
"Life is unfair Serena and the faster you learn that the better you will be" said Darien  
Serena just sigh then and crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not leaving this car until you tell me what is going on" said Serena  
Darien didn't believe her, but then it was getting even later and when he checked the time it said 11:30 pm, so he gave up and told her.  
"That phone call was with a girl called Sarah, her and I was an item a few years back. She broke up with me because I had to work a lot more and wasn't home a lot. Then we got together again. One night I came home early so that we could spend the night together, I walk into our bedroom and there she is on top of another male. Fucking in my bed. I kicked them both out and burnt the bed and sheets with it. I didn't want to ever think of her again." Darien looked over at Serena seeing that she was still listening to him and wasn't going to say anything until he was done.  
"Well I should have thought that she would be like any other girl I get with. All they want is money and lots of photos with me in the newspaper. All I want is to find a woman." Said Darien  
"Wow. So that's why you called her a girl, cause you don't see as a woman you see her as a girl." Said Serena.  
"Yeah" said Darien  
"Thank you Darien for telling me. I won't say a word about it. Oh and thank you for the ride home" said Serena as she got out the car.

The next morning

Serena view

Serena got up nice and early today. Yes it was only her third day at work but she was ready to take it on. While she was getting ready to leave she started to remember what happened yesterday while she was with her boss. They talked about how the company is going and what Darien needs her to do while she is at work, as well as their talk last night in his car. She also remembered how Darien eyes looked when the sun would just hit them and how his smile made her feel happy and safe.

BAM!

"OW!" said Serena; she was so busy thinking about how her boss looked that she had walked into her front door. "I hope it doesn't bruise" Serena said as she got off the floor and left for work.

Darien view

_Where is she? Hang on, she isn't even late yet, so why am I wounding where she is? __**It's because you want her. **__Oh shut up._

Knock knock knock

"Come in" I said without looking up at that had entered  
"Good morning sir, here are the files from Jadeite and Nephrite wants you to join him and the others at lunch; he said that you had to meet some people." Said Serena while she put down the files that she only just got from Jadeite. I look up for a second and I don't want to look away. _Look at her top nice and white; also it looks like her breasts are just too big for it. Oh man look away Darien look away right._

"Sir would you a coffee?" ask Serena, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes thank you Serena." I said looking into her eyes then going back to my paper work as fast as I could without being rude.

Normal view

It was about time for lunch and Serena thought that she should go get her boss, so that he can go to lunch with guys, who seem to be friends of Darien's.

Knock knock

"Sir it's nearly lunch time, I have the place where you are going to have lunch with Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. I think you should make your way there now." Said Serena  
Darien just looked up at Serena and gave her a little grin. "Okay I will go, if you come with me." Said Darien  
Serena was shocked. Did her boss want her to go with him? _Oh come on it's only my third day here and we spent nearly all of yesterday together._ _**Maybe he wants you to meet his friends**_  
"okay sir." said Serena with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**In the car**

Darien and Serena took Darien's car to the restaurant; it was silent car ride until Serena got a phone call from one of her friends.

_**Ring ring ring ring.**_

"Hello" said Serena  
"Hey hun, what you doing for lunch?" asked Mina  
"I'm going out for lunch, why do you ask?" asked Serena  
"Well me and the girls want you to meet some people, that's all." Said Mina  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Why didn't you call me before?" ask Serena  
"Don't be sorry and its okay you can meet some other time." Said Mina  
"Okay I will talk to you later, bye." Said Serena  
"Bye bye" said Mina

**At the restaurant**

The restaurant was busy as can be; it took Darien and Serena 5 minutes to get to the desk to check in. The lady at the desk looked up when Darien and Serena got there and just smiled at Darien. Darien told her that he was here to meet his friends and asked if they were at the table they always get. The lady smiled and pointed where they are and said "They also have some female friends with them." Darien nodded and went off to the way she pointed, Serena followed.

As they got closer to the table, Serena saw her friends at the same table that her and her boss was going to. Darien reached the table and all the men greeted him with a hand shake and a smile, also were saying things like;

"Didn't think you would come."  
"Wow man you are out of your office."  
"It's good to see you."

They all stoped as soon as they saw Serena standing there, behind Darien, they were shocked to see that there was a lady dressed in office clothes behind they mate. One of they turned to Darien and said "Wow you even brought a date, so did we" pointing at the table where there were four girls sitting there talking to each other.

Darien thought he knew two of them but he couldn't place where from.  
"Shell we get this lunch going" said Jadeite moving to get a chair for Serena.  
As soon as the girls saw that Serena was there, they couldn't believe it, that the same lunch that they were going invites her to she was going to anyway.

"Serena you're here" said Mina  
"Hey girls" said Serena with a big smile on her face _at least I know some people_  
"Hey Serena I didn't know you would be coming here" said Amy  
"I didn't know too until it was time for Darien to leave the office" said Serena  
Amy seemed shocked, so did the males they couldn't believe someone actually called Darien by his first name outside of the office that worked for him. Darien didn't care. He just sat down there was nothing wrong with what Serena said, but he did nod to the girls while he sat down.

While they were all eating the boys started talking about company events that they think was a good idea for this year and the girls got into a nice gossip.

"So Serena how is the job going?" asked Amy  
"Good. Had the day off yesterday" said Serena  
"Yeah so did Dairen" said Amy  
"Yeah Serena was with Darien yesterday, they were at a café together" said Raye  
"They looked sooooo CUTE together" said Mina  
"You were at a café together? You and Darien?" asked Amy  
"Yeah, we talked about what my job involves and how the company works. It wasn't like we were on a date or anything; it was for work" said Serena with a pink tint appearing on her cheeks with the thought of her on a date with her boss  
"wow that is a first for Darien" said Amy  
"Really? Why would you say that Amy?" asked Lita  
"Because Dairen is the more I will stay all night at work, then go to a café with a new worker. You must be a really good worker Serena" said Amy  
"I wouldn't say that Amy" said Serena  
"Actually you worked so well on Monday that I didn't have any work for you do yesterday" said Darien turning towards the girls and their conversation. All the girls turned to see that the boys had stopped their talk and now was listening into theirs.  
"Wow can she be my p.a?" asked Nephrite  
"No mine" said Zoisite  
"Guys come on Darien got her first" said Kunzite looking at Serena and then turning too Mina with a smile for her.

They enjoyed the rest of the meal and each other's company. Serena looked at her watch and nearly fainted.  
"Darien, we have to leave. You have a meeting in 20 minutes and I still need to set the meeting room up" Said Serena with uneasiness in her voice. Darien couldn't believe that it was that late already; they said their goodbye's and reminded the men that they had to be at the meet as well. Darien and Serena rushed off to the car.

**The car ride back to the office**

"I am so sorry; I was just having a great time. I should have kept track of the time" said Serena  
"It's okay Serena. I forgot that I had a meeting" said Darien "I believe that is the first time I have ever forgotten about a meeting"  
Serena looked over at Darien and saw that he had a smirk on his face, she let the breathe that she was holding after seeing that.  
"So when we get back to the office, I will go to the meeting room and set it up. I am glad that I copied everything before we left for lunch" said Serena  
"Every good Serena. At least one of us is ready" said Darien while slowing down at a traffic light.  
"Can I ask you something Darien?" said Serena  
"Sure" said Darien  
"How many ex-girlfriends do you have?" asked Serena


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone, i am so sorry about not up-dating. you i lost my usb that had all my chapters on it, so if this chapter a bit rushed it is because i wanted you guys have something to read and on top of that my mum is hospital. i just want to let you all know that yes i am still writing this story and i hope to have another chapter next week. Thank you again for the reviews i love them xoxo

* * *

Chapter 8

Darien was shocked. He didn't know how to answer that question. No one has ever asked him that question, not even the media that asked him a million questions every day.

"Um well I don't know" said Darien, a bit annoyed at himself  
"That's okay. I was only asking so I know how many I need to tell to wait hahaha" Said Serena  
"Why would you need to do that?" asked Darien, as he started to move with the traffic  
"A lot of phone calls are coming in for you and mostly by women, so I just thought that they were ex-girlfriends or new girlfriend's" said Serena looking out the front window  
"I see" said Darien

The rest of the drive was quiet, both Serena and Darien didn't know what to say or do. When they got to the car park as soon as Darien parked the car Serena got out and told Darien that she will get the room ready for him.

**The meeting**

Serena had just finish getting the meeting room ready as the men were walking into the room to have their meeting. Darien nodded to Serena to say thank you to her. Serena left and went to do some filing.

In the meeting Darien couldn't focus on the meeting all he could think of is how many girlfriends he has had. He felt bad that he couldn't answer Serena and he didn't even know why he felt bad. Darien just wanted to tell Serena the truth.

"Sir what do you think?" asked a new employee that was giving his boss new ideas to use. Darien didn't notice that he was asked a question, it took Kunzite giving Darien a little push to make him notice.  
"Oh um well…"

**CRUSH!**

"What was that?" asked Nephrite, all the men looked at each other and then got up to get to the door to see what was happening.

**In the hallway**

When they open the door of the meeting room, they were shocked to see Serena on the floor and this other women standing just off to the side.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY" shouted the women  
"And I told you that Mr Shield is in a meeting and you need to wait for him to finish" said Serena as she was getting herself up for the floor.  
"I TOLD YOU! He will leave the meeting early for me, because I am his girlfriend" said the women. When the lady said this the men looked at Darien and Darien was getting mad.  
_'How dare Anna walk in here and say the she is my girlfriend. She ditch me after our first fight about me working all the time. I had taken her away for the whole week and she left me there. BITCH_ thought Darien

"I do not care if you are his girlfriend or his sister or his mother. No one gets in there unless Mr Shield's has asked for you" said Serena with a very strong tone  
"You have right to say that to me. I am Anna Darien's best girlfriend and soon to be wife, so get of my way" said Anna pushing Serena to the side and then halted. Serena was wondering why did this women suddenly stop, when Serena looked up she notice that the whole meeting were watching them and Darien didn't look too happy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Darien  
"Well your new office thing wasn't letting me in babe. How rude of her, you should think about getting new one" said Anna acting like she was the innocent one there  
"Not Serena. YOU?" yelled Darien, he was going bright red "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK INTO MY OFFICE, PUSH MY STAFF AROUND AND SAY CRAP THAT ISN'T EVEN TRUE!"  
"Babe everything I said is true. I am your girlfriend and soon to be wife" said Anna  
Darien was about to hit this girl and he never ever hits a girl or a women it's just not right but this girl was pushing Darien to his limit. Thank the lords that Jadeite stepped in when he did.  
"Anna I think you should leave. We have already called the cops and your parents. They are not happy with you and you are breaking the law right now" said Jadeite as calmly as he could, this stress whole problem should have been over years ago.  
"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Anna and as it sunk in that she was in serious shit, she ran for the door and shouted back to everyone "I will be back babe and you should have a new office hoe by then"

Then she was gone. The people that were left just stood there not know what to do or what to say. Serena just kept looking at her boss, she had never seen anyone that pissed off and not even her friend Raye. '_He always seems the calm type, like nothing could get to him'_ thought Serena.

Darien had no clue what just happened. Anna was there and had push Serena into the wall and then he remembers seeing red. '_I don't know what happened but if that thing comes here again I think I might serious hurt her'_ thought Darien and then he notice that Serena was observing him like she didn't know him at all.

"Did I lose my temper?" asks Darien at loud  
"Yes, you did but Jadeite took care of it" said Nephrite  
"How bad was it?" asks Darien  
"Not that bad, you actually didn't do much then yell at her" said Zoisite  
"Then I don't need to fix anything?" ask Darien  
"No you don't man" said Kunzite  
"You will just have to remind me not to get on your bad side" said Serena with a smile on her face. Serena had realised that Darien must have a little problem with his temper; while he was asking questions and was very happy with that then having to find that he can't control his temper.  
Darien was happy to see that Serena wasn't worried or sacred of him after that bust of anger, "Yeah don't get him mad Hahahahha" said Jadeite  
The rest of the day went pretty fast and calm until Serena got home. As always she went to see any messages were on her answering machine and one was on there.  
Beep "Serena darling, you haven't called in three weeks. I hope everything is okay. Your father and I are coming down tomorrow to see you. Bye love you darling, see you tomorrow" Beep  
Serena went pale white. Her mother and father are coming down to see her tomorrow


End file.
